


sorry, but my navy has to come with yellow letters on it

by RedJumper



Series: role reversal au [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Background - Freeform, FBI Agent Timothy McGee, Family, Gen, Seasickness mention, murder mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedJumper/pseuds/RedJumper
Summary: Tim and how he got to where he is
Series: role reversal au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783042
Kudos: 5





	sorry, but my navy has to come with yellow letters on it

**Author's Note:**

> so this realy juts background on fbi agent tim in my au role swap thing but i dont know how to make it longer so enjoy or dont i dont care
> 
> i dont own character/show/whatever
> 
> also the only ep ive seen with tim family is twisted sister so clearly family background is made up/au

Tim McGee as a child had expected to go into the Navy once he reached eighteen, just like his father and his grandfather. The first time he had doubts was when he was ten. His father was deployed in Afghanistan. One day his mum had received a letter from him, telling her about his new choices for baby names and the next there were two marines at their door saying his father was MIA. He had to watch his mum cry her heart out, with her hand cradling her very big stomach. Tim tried to help as much as he could but his only talents were being able to make sandwiches and milkshakes. He remembers his mum’s watery smile when he had handed her a mostly clumpy glass of chocolate milk and haphazardly cut jam sandwich. His dad was found and back in the states a month later. Sarah was named without him present.

The second time was much less life shattering - at least to Tim it was, his father not so much. It took thirteen years until Tim ever sat foot on a boat -how it took so long he doesn't know but it did. It took thirteen years for him to become a disappointment to his father. Apparently being seasick was a disgrace to the family name. His father had kept trying to take him out on a boat - he had thought Tim would ‘grow out of’ his seasickness. His mum put a stop to it as soon she found out that's where him and his father went on ‘bonding’ trips. He had still been planning on going into the Navy at that point but his father’s behaviour caused him to change his mind. If an Admiral acted like that, what did that say about the rest of them?

The fact he kissed a guy when he was sixteen and really didn't want to live his life under don’t ask don’t tell solidified his choice. It also allowed him to tell his father he wasn't entering the navy as anything - no stateside supply clerk or shelf stacker - but was instead going to John Hopkins for Biomedical Engineering. His father wasn't pleased but Sarah gave him the biggest hug a six year old could so it didn't hurt as much.

What made him first think about law enforcement happened when he was at MIT. His roommate was murdered. It took two years to find the killer because their only lead was Charlie’s busted up computer and no one in the Cambridge police department knew how to get information from it. And it was once Tim had completed his masters and the murderer was jailed that he realised he could have been useful in that situation. 

  
He managed to get a job with the FBI - he still isn't quite sure how he did that but he did. He's a field agent in the FBI helping to solve crimes with his computer skills. He does still have to convince people regularly that he is a  _ field agent  _ and not tech support but it's getting there. He's getting there.


End file.
